This invention relates to the art of stored program display apparatus, and more particularly to portable apparatus for displaying selected combinations of information quantities.
One area of use of the present invention is in displaying selected combinations of information quantities such as the musical notes of scales and chords, although the principles of the invention can be variously applied. Devices have been proposed as musical teaching aids, many of which are relatively large in size and are for mounting on an instrument in registration with the keys thereof. Others provide only a limited amount of information to the user. Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide a portable, hand-held device which automatically generates and displays any combination of musical scales and associated chords selected by the user.